The Federation of the Hunters
Die Gründer des Bundes der Jäger: ' Bild:Clan_Elite_Jägerkrieger.JPG|Kahshuk der Jäger Bild:Zesk.JPG|Kron u. Mihamik Bild:Clan_Elite_Jägerkrieger_1.JPG|Jagush die Jägerin Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Lakush und Rihgosh Prolog: '''D'ie Sonne geht am Horizont unter während ich die versteckte Sanduhr in der Wand um drehe. Nach einigen Sekunden schiebe ich die Tür auf und klettere hinein. Diese Ruine nahe Ateros ist mein Zuhause, naja nicht mein alleiniges Zuhause. Meine Name ist Yazoo und ich gehöre zum Volk der Zesk, aber nicht zu den Zesk des Sandstammes. Das gleiche gilt auch für meine Lebensgefährtin Shelke mit der ich in dieser Ruine wohne. Wir und unsere Freunde gehören zum Bund der Jäger. Nun ja, für viele sind wir gute Freunde, aber nicht für alle. Besonders die Knochenjäger mögen uns, die Zesk und Vorox des Bund der Jäger nicht. 'I'ch muss euch aber sagen, das es einem einzigen Zesk zu verdanken war, das die Gemeinschaft in der Shelke und ich leben überhaupt erst gibt. Es war ein Zesk der eines Tages vor etwa 340 Jahren in der Wüste gefunden wurde. Viele Zesk hielten ihn für Verückt oder Krank, aber einiger erkannten das er die Wahrheit sagte. Sie nahmen ihn auf und lehrten ihn das Überleben. Der scheinbar verückte Zesk bedankte sich in dem er Shelkes und meinen Vorfahren dinge lehrte die unser Volk vergessen oder auch nie gewusst hatte. 'D'ieser eine Zesk nannte sich Kron. Und ich möchte euch hier erzählen wie Kron aus wenigen wilden Zesk und Vorox den Grundstein legte auf dem heute unsere Generation Vorox und Zesk hervor gingen. Dazu muss ich euch sagen das Shelke und meine Person Kron und seine ersten Anhänger nie erlebt haben. Daher stütze ich mich bei dieser Erzählung auf das was in den Kammern der Arnen und der Chronik des Bundes der Jäger aufgezeichnet wurde. Wie ihr bestimmt alle wisst, sind Aufzeichnungen dieser Art meist von engen Vertrauten gemacht worden und daher nicht unpateiisch oder neutral. 'A'ber ich werde mich bemühen euch ein neutrales Bild über Kron, Mihamik oder Kahshuk der Jäger wieder zu geben. Wie alles begann. '''Vor 340 Jahren: K'ron wachte völlig benebelt auf. Um ihm herum drehte sich alles. Überall um sich herum sah er Sand. Sand und gelegendlich auch einen Stein. "Verdammt!" murmelte er und suchte mit den Augen nach etwas das ihm vor der Sonne schutz bieten konnte. Unter einem umgeworfenen Wagen fand er ihn auch. Jetzt sah er sich an, oder besser gesagt das was er von sich sehen konnte. Er erschrak als er seine zwei Krallen erblickte. "Wo sind meine Hände!" schrie er verzweifelt,"was ist mit mir passiert?" Aber niemand gab ihm eine Antwort, er war alleine. Alleine in der Wüste, wieder in einer Wüste. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich an dinge vor seinem Sturz zu erinnern. Aber bis auf Kamele, Pyramiden und den Sturz war nichts mehr da. Er rieb sich das Gesicht und sah in den Himmel hinauf, der sich langsam verdunkelte, die Nacht brach herrein. Da er nicht wusste wo er war, blieb er estmal unter dem Karren und schlief ein. '''M'ihamik beobachtete den Zesk schon den ganzen langen Tag. Sie war auf ihn in einer der Oasen gestoßen. Aus einem Busch herraus sah sie zu wie er wirres Zeug über Kamele, Pyramiden und Ägyten Urlaub herrum schrie. Mihamik die Zesk kannte weder Pyramiden oder Kamele auch befand sie sich irgend wo auf Bara Magna nicht in einem Ägypten. Am Anfang fand die Zesk das Schauspiel noch komisch und verkniff sich ein lautes herzhaftes Lachen. Doch als der verwirrte Zesk zu weinen begann empfand sie Mitleid. Sie huschte aus ihrem Vertsteck und blieb vor dem anderen Zesk stehen. "Du musst was essen!" sprach sie besorgt und verschwand für ein paar Minuten. Dann kam sie zurück mit ein paar kleinen Tieren. 'O'bwohl Kron der Magen knurrte, blickte er nur schluckend über der kleinen Beute stehen. Diese Dinger die wie eine Mischung aus Ratte, Käfer und Schlange aussah konnte nicht essbar sein. Doch am Ende siegte der Hunger. Gierig verschlang Kron die drei kleinen Tiere und wandte sich der Zesk zu. "Was bin ich?" fragte er bedrückt. "Nun," antwortete Mihamik, "du bist ein Zesk so wie ich!" Kron wollte ihr erst wiedersprechen, aber das Spiegelbild im Wasser der Oase gab der Gestalt, die sich und ihn als Zesk bezeichnet hatte recht. "Ich heisse Mihamik," fuhr das Wesen gutgelaunt fort, "und wie ist dein Name?" Ein Zesk namens Kron "'I'ch heisse, nein meine Name ist,...." murmelte Kron verunsichert, "mein Name ist Kron!" "Hallo Kron!" kicherte Mihamik, "willkommen auf Bara Magna!" Kron der in diesem Moment froh war, das er Gesellschaft hatte erwiederte, "Hallo Mihamik!" In den folgenden drei Tagen begann das Zeskweibchen dem immer noch ungeschickten Kron das Jagen bei zu bringen. Dies lehrte dieser sehr schnell. Nach nur einer Woche konnter er alleine jagen. Aber er wahr Mihamik etwas schuldig, denn ohne sie hätte er niemals überlebt und sich in dieser ihm so fremden Welt zurecht gefunden. "Du hast mir etwas beigebracht," lachte er glücklich, "nun bringe ich dir etwas bei." Das Zeskweibchen sah ihn verdutzt an, "Was willst du mir beibringen?" "Lass dich Überraschen!" kicherte Kron. Kron kletterte auf einen Baum und knabberte einige Äste ab. Auf dem Boden zeigte er der Zesk wie man aus den Phasern der Blätter ein Tau knüpfte. 'J'eden Tag zeigte er Mihamik mehr Dinge an die er sich noch erinnern konnte. Mihamik musste verlegen zugeben, das sie auch was von dem Neuling lernen konnte. Nach drei Wochen hatte Kron dem Zeskweibchen beigebracht wie man viele Fallen bauen konnte. In diesem Moment wurde Mihamik traurig. Dicke Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. "Was ist los?" fragte Kron leise. "Ich muss an mein Volk denken, an dessen Kampf!" schluchtze die Zesk. Nach dem sie Kron alles über die Skrall und die Knochenjäger berichtet hatte, verstand Kron die Trauer der Zesk. Er, der Fremde der unter einer Zesk eine Gefährtin gefunden hatte würde nun deren Volk helfen und er wusste auch schon wie. Kron und Mihamik verließen die Oase. Mihamik führte ihn zu einer Ruine. Dort wurden sie von zwei weiteren Zesk begrüßt. 'L'akush und Rihgosh waren zunächst etwas skeptisch über ihren Gast. Doch nach einigen Gesprächen war das gröbste Mißtrauen abgebaut. Kron begann die drei Zesk auszubilden. Es war für ihn alles andere als leicht. Aber nach und nach begriffen sie die Grundsätze von Strategien und Wege diese umzusetzen. Die Gruppe blieb nicht allein. Immer mehr Zesk und auch Vorox schlossen sich Kron und seiner kleinen Gruppe an. Der Zesk Kron erkannte rasch in den Vorox, das tief in ihnen ein stolzer Krieger schlief. Er, der Zesk Kron, musste einen Weg finden diesen Krieger, den stolzen Krieger in den Vorox die ihn begleiteten zu wecken. 'K'ron verbrachte jetzt viel Zeit damit, die Gegner zu beobachten. Er lebte jetzt schon das 12. Jahr in Bara Magna und hatte aus einem wilden Haufen eine akzeptable Truppe geformt. Jetzt galt es seine Feinde kennen zu lernen. Die vor denen sie die vergangenen Jahre immer ausgewichen waren. Krons millitärischer Verstand hatte sich mit dem Jagdinstinkt seiner neuen Gestalt optimal ergänzt. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, nicht mehr weg zu laufen. Der Zesk hatte noch nicht die Skrall als Ziel ausgewählt, diese waren ihm zu Zahlreich. Aber deren indirekten Lakaien, so nannte er die Knochenjäger, waren ein gutes Ziel. Heute würde er aus das letzte Geheimnis seiner Gruppe presentieren. Er kehrte zu seinen Freunden zurück und malte seine Strategie in den Sand. Mit Fallen, Feuer und Schwert 'D'ie Zwölf Knochenjäger ritten leicht versetzt zu einander den Weg zur Oase. Dort würden sie vieleicht neben dem so wichtigen Wasser auch Beute machen können. Denn man traf des öfteren auf Karawanen die an den Oasen rast machten. Diesmal war es aber nicht so. Sie fanden die Oase verlassen vor. In den Abendstunden begannen die Knochenjäger ihr Lager auf zu bauen. In der Nacht standen die 6 Zelte. Ganz früh am Morgen wurden sie alle von einem lauten Schrei geweckt. Es war eines der Felsenrößer. Es schrie noch drei mal bevor es tot umviel. Die Knochenjäger waren schockiert, auch die anderen 11 Felsenrößer lagen ebenfalls leblos im Sand. Einer der Knochenjäger erkannte sofort das die Tiere vergiftet wurden. In all den Jahren, in denen sie in der Wüste auf Raubzug gingen, war ihnen so etwas noch nie passiert. Zwei der Knochenjäger rannten sofort in das Ausrüstungszelt. Einer der vor dem Zelt wartete sah einen Stein, nein mehre Steine die um dem Zelt verteilt herum lagen. 'I'rgend etwas stimmte hier nicht. Die Reittiere vergiftet und Steine da wo vorher keine lagen. Auf einmal erschienen 4 Vorox wie aus dem nichts. Anstelle auf die Knochenjäger zu schießen, schossen sie ihre Thornaxfrüchte auf die Steine. Eine große Explosion verschlang das Ausrüstungszelt sammt den zwei Knochenjägern die sich in diesem befanden. Mit den Waffen die sie bei Leibe trugen gingen die Knochenjäger zum Gegenangriff über. Doch einen Meter vor den Vorox gab der Boden nach und 5 der 10 Knochenjäger stürtzten zu Boden. Der Kampf der 3 nicht gestürtzen Knochenjäger gegen die Vorox fand ein schnelles Ende. Die Vorox ließen sie ihr Leben im Sand vor der Oase aushauchen. 'J'etzt sprangen die etwa 25 Zesk aus dem Sand und den Büschen. Die Knochenjäger die es gerade wieder auf geschafft hatten wurden umgesprungen und angegriffen. Die wenigen die sich aus dem Getümmel kämpfen konnten hatten nicht viel davon. Die Vorox stellten ihnen nach und das letzte was von den Knochenjägern zu hören war, waren die Schreie. Die Gruppe um den Zesk Kron hatte über die Knochenjäger gesiegt. Immer mehr Hinterhalte folgten. Der Ruf der jenigen die sich jetzt der '''Bund der Jäger nannten war verhasst und legendär. Epilog: N'''un habt ihr gehört wie der Bund der Jäger ins Leben gerufen wurde. Damals vor 340 Jahren begann es mit nur 4 Zesk und 2 Vorox. So wurden aus Wenigen viele, aus den Vielen wurden mehr und aus den Mehr wurde eine neue Generation. Und zu dieser neuen Generation Zesk gehören meine liebe Shelke und ich, Yazoo. Aber auch wenn wir jetzt keine kleine Geselschaft mehr sind, leben wir für unsere Feinde verborgen in der Wüste und für unsere Freunde gut getarnt in den Städten der Agori. So ich hoffe das ich euch einen Überblick über die Endstehungsgeschichte des '''Bund der Jäger verschaffen konnte. Aber nun muß ich mich verabschieden, denn eine Skrall Karawane hat interresante Ware im Angebot und die wollen meine Freunde und ich uns nicht endgehen lassen. Heutige Mitglieder des Bund der Jäger Bild:Clan_Elite_Jägerkrieger.JPG|Vincent der Clankrieger Bild:Zesk.JPG|Yazoo der Tüftler und Shelke die Fallenstellerin Bild:Clan_Elite_Jägerkrieger_1.JPG|Yanka die Clankriegerin Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Rahek und Kairi Kategorie:Epos